Bottle You Up
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Even though she was now seventeen, Amy's love for Sonic has never diminished or dimmed. In fact, it flourished and grew into something deeper, something more sincere. The love she had for him shone brighter than the sun and burned hotter than the flames of Hell. Now she was positive that her love for Sonic was true. If only she knew how deep his feelings ran for her…
1. Chapter 1

"Bottle You Up"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Chapter 1

Amy wanted to pinch herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming and was, in fact, wide awake. Her jade eyes glanced to the side, and her heart was doing flips and flops at the sight that greeted her. Sonic, hero to all, defender of all things good and just, and keeper of her heart, was walking beside her, his lips curled into a smile that never failed to make her mind fuzzy and her cheeks burning with a blush.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, his eyes, a gorgeous emerald green color, found hers and Amy swore her heart stopped. Quietly, she inhaled some air before exhaling, feeling the steady beats of her heart beating beneath her hand.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Ames?" he asked, his voice light and teasing, his eyes shining with mirth. Amy rolled her eyes, giving him a playful shove as her laughter filled the night air. Her quills, which were slightly longer, swayed in the gentle breeze.

A part of her wanted to say she was thinking about him, that he was almost always on her mind, but she didn't want to weird him out. She hadn't made such declarations of love to him since she was a dopey, high-strung, immature little twelve year.

She inwardly cringed as she reflected on her twelve year old self's behavior, a wave of embarrassment crashing over her. She was bossy, demanding, and too quick to anger. Her inexperience and hardheadedness always had put her in danger, forcing her to wait for someone, mainly Sonic, to come rescue her. Add in the fact at how she always chased Sonic around like some lovesick little puppy, rarely giving him a moment of peace, always proclaiming her love to him in an over-the-top fashion, effectively embarrassing him, and one could easily understand why Amy wasn't particularly fond of herself when she was twelve.

Looking back on it, she could completely understand why Sonic wasn't too quick to hang with her for a prolonged period of time. All she ever seemed to talk about was how in love she was with him, marrying him, how many kids they would have, and things pertaining to these particular topics. She was beyond glad that she grew out of that bizarre phase of her life.

Even though she was now seventeen, her love for her blue hero had never diminished or dimmed. In fact, it flourished and grew into something deeper, something more sincere. The love she had for him shone brighter than the sun and burned hotter than the flames of Hell. Now she was positive that her love for Sonic was true. If only she knew how deep his feelings ran for her…

"Oh, I was just wondering where you're taking me, that's all," Amy lied smoothly, flashing him a grin. She held his gaze for another second or two before she averted them, opting to look in front of her, irritated with herself as she blushed. Wow, she couldn't even keep eye contact with him without turning into a blushing mess. Why did he have such a hold on her?

Sonic laughed, and it was a rich, sweet sound that Amy longed to hear over and over again. He threw an arm over her shoulder and tugged her closer to him. Stunned, Amy could do nothing but lean into his embrace and enjoy his touch. She sighed blissfully as she snuggled against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Well, I was going to enjoy a night on the town, exploring, having fun, things like that. I was gonna go it alone, but then I thought about you and was like, "Hey, maybe Amy would want to join me in the fun!" And that's why we're here," Sonic explained, his hold tightening on her as he maneuvered them throw the crowd of people. Different conversations floated in the air, buzzing around like a swarm of angry bees. The heady, delicious aroma of various foods teased Amy's nose with its oh so enticing scent, causing her stomach to growl ever so quietly.

"So, wait? I was the first person you thought of to take with you?" Amy couldn't help but asked, though she was happy as could be. Sonic nodded his head, looking at her long enough to give her a reassuring smile before focusing his attention on what was in front of him.

Amy almost squealed with joy, and the urge to jump up and down and scream in happiness was almost too tempting for her to resist. However, the pink hedgehog kept herself in check. She didn't need to cause a scene; not only would that embarrass them both, but Sonic would probably never want to do something like this with her ever again.

She wanted to prove herself, to make him take her seriously, and so far, it's been working like a charm. As she grew up and matured, her calmer demeanor made Sonic feel like he could hang with her without fear of being tackled into a hug that was so tight, it made him fear for his life or being beaten by a hammer that could be as large as Amy willed it to be.

Sally said that her past behavior overwhelmed and almost frightened Sonic. He felt like he had to walk on eggshells around her because one little thing could set her off, and Amy hated to say it, but a lot of what the chipmunk princess deducted was true. Amy was a good person and was actually very friendly and sweet once one got to know her; however, her explosive temper and ever changing moods sometimes overshadowed that.

_The past is the past. I've grown up since then, and Sonic is finally giving me the time of day! It's like a dream come true! Now, if only I could get him to say those three magic little words… All in due time, I suppose,_ Amy thought, smiling in determination.

Right now, she was going her time with Sonic. It was almost like he was taking her on a date! Hearts danced in Amy's eyes as she smiled blissfully. How awesome would that be?

"Check it out, Amy! This shop has some pretty tasty looking food? Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Sonic's voice snapped her out of her wonderful daydream, and Amy inwardly groaned, mentally berating herself for her lovesick behavior. She refused to go back to the immature, lovesick and annoying Amy Rose.

Nodding her head, she allowed Sonic to lead the way. As she stared at him, marveling at how handsome he was and how his eyes held a spark in their depths, she smiled. She knew she was going to treasure this moment forever, and she only hoped that more moments like these would follow it.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the delay! Real life and writer's block kept holding me at bay, but after thinking long and hard and finally scoring some legit free time, my muse allowed me to write the latest chapter to this story. Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! As always, they are deeply and sincerely appreciated! Anyways, here's chapter two, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"How's your food?" Sonic asked, his voice slightly muffled due to his mouth being full of half-chewed food. Amy could only giggle at how adorable he looked. His cheeks were stuffed with food, causing them to puff out, and his expressive, green eyes were wide and full of an almost childlike wonder. Amy twirled her noodles around her fork before bringing it to her mouth; she mentally sighed in delight as her taste buds took a trip to heaven. Her spaghetti and meatballs were delicious; the noodles and meatballs were cooked to perfection and the sauce was amazing.

"It's really good!" Amy answered; taking another forkful of noodles and meatballs, she shoveled it into her mouth and chewed it with enthusiasm to emphasize her point. A light chuckled tumbled up Sonic's throat and pass his lips, and Amy had to resist shuddering in delight from the mere sound of it. He was sporting that gorgeous smile of his again, the one that was bright and full of life and revealed his pearly-white teeth.

"I can tell," he laughed, picking up a knife and cutting himself a piece of the steak he ordered to eat. While he loved chilidogs with a passion, almost as much as he loved running, he would eat other things, steak being one of those things. The two hedgehogs were sitting in a private booth across from each other; they were in front of a large window that gave them a perfect view of the world outside.

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, and the stars twinkled like ornaments on a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Lanterns were strewn up outside the shops in order to fend away the darkness of the night, and people were walking around buying things or simply hanging out with their loved ones. Amy smiled as she watched a group of children chasing each other in a game of tag, their heads tilted back and laughter and shrieks of joy pouring forth from their open mouths. The sight struck a chord inside of herself, and she found herself wondering if that's how her and Sonic's children would be like if they ever made it that far.

_Get ahold of yourself, Amy! No fantasizing about a family with Sonic while Sonic's around, or you'll get the weird, lovesick look on your face that will cause Sonic to look at you with concern, which will then cause you to blurt out something embarrassing and scare him away!_ she mentally berated herself as she snapped herself out of her lovely little daydream.

How she longed for such a daydream to become a wonderful reality! She could easily picture her and Sonic happily married with two or more children. Surprisingly, she wasn't too sure as to how many children she wanted, but she wanted at least two. However, she would have to daydream on her own time. Right now, she was on a d-, _friendly outing_, she corrected herself, with Sonic. She couldn't risk screwing up this window of opportunity up or there wouldn't be another chance to spend one-on-one time with Sonic.

Instead, she decided to focus on the now, which was right here with Sonic. As they ate their food, a comfortable silence fell between them, only disturbed by the sounds of them eating and their forks bumping against their plates. As Amy chewed another mouthful of food, she peeked at her blue hero through lidded eyes, smiling unconsciously, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as her jade eyes took in the image before her.

It was natural that Amy felt some sort of attraction towards Sonic. After all, he was a well-renowned, courageous hero who selflessly risked his life on a daily basis for billions of strangers. Amy honestly didn't understand how he could do it, although she and the others were heroes as well, so maybe she knew more than she thought. Their group of friends were a team that became a close nit, odd yet somehow perfect family that would help the other no matter what. Perhaps she and the others didn't feel the complete stress and struggles that Sonic did was because he was more burdened than they were when it came to acts of heroism.

If Sonic failed and couldn't save the day, people would blame him for it. He was the leader, a good soul who had the misfortune of being put on an impossibly high pedestal of standards and expectations. It was no wonder Sonic shouldered the burden and carried the responsibilities; he didn't want them to be put at fault, so he willingly took all the taunts and doubts and criticism whenever they made themselves known. He was protecting them, and knowing all of that made Amy love Sonic even harder.

Amy didn't love Sonic solely because he was a hero. Hell, even if he wasn't a hero, she'd still love him and that was because he was Sonic. Sure, he had his ways and faults, but so did the rest of them. His imperfections were what made him perfect in her eyes, and she knew she'd love him no matter what.

She wanted nothing more than for him to say he loved her too; however, just knowing that he considered her as a very close and loyal friend and truly valued their friendship was good enough for her. Besides, as long as she kept showing him the real her, he was bound to fall in love her soon enough.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sonic's wonderful sounding voice brought Amy back into reality. Startled, she met his eyes, ignoring how hot her cheeks now were.

"Why?" Amy asked, inwardly cheering at how she kept herself from stuttering like a fool. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at her.

"Well, you were staring at me for a while now, and I was just wondering if I had something on my face," was his simple reply. Amy felt her herself flushing even harder, and she wanted to punch herself in the face right about now.

"Oh, well, you do have something on your face, around the corner of your mouth. I just didn't know how to tell you," she lied smoothly, hoping to that Sonic wouldn't see through her lie. Thankfully, he didn't. He simply thanked her and reached for a napkin, wiping imaginary crumbs off of his handsome face.

_Whew, I totally dodged that bullet. It would've been hella awkward if he knew the real reason why I was openly gawking at him,_ she thought to herself as she finished the last bit of her food. Sonic was finished eating as well, and the pair got up to leave. Sonic graciously paid for everything and left a good tip for their waiter, despite Amy protesting about how she could have easily paid for herself, though she was swooning from how much of a gentleman he was being.

After paying for their food, Sonic locked arms with Amy, tugging her closer to him.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" she asked, eyeing him in curiously, hope surging through her veins.

"Walking you home, duh. I know you're a big girl and that you can handle things yourself, but I just want to make sure you make it back home safely," he said in a matter-of-fact way, like it should have been obvious or something. He suddenly let go of her arm, and before Amy could wallow in despair, he then wrapped it around her waist and held her close to him once more, his grip secure and protective.

Was it possible to die from happiness, 'cause Amy felt like she would literally drop dead because she was so happy. So, Amy allowed Sonic to walk her home, a smile on her face and a feeling of a warm, pleasant flame burning deep inside of her heart.


End file.
